Cruz Schild
Cruz Schild is a young boy whose older sister, Aruka, was presumably killed by a Testament. He is a bit of a wimp, but has a certain strength to him. He was very attached to Aruka and speaks to her in his thoughts as well as carrying around a pendent with her picture. He is often used as a sort of gopher by the other team members, most notably Blade and Eve. He is the only known survivor during the rebellion against Simeon. Even though he is powerless, his intelligence makes up for it. This is proven when he helps Eve defeat Uten and subsequently in the battle with the Simeon Girl Force in Simeon. However Cruz would then suffer heartbreak when Aruka reappeared before him as a king of Simeon and nearly killed him (as well as stealing his pendent which in truth contained a data chip with information vital to Simeon). Eve saved his life, but not before his spirit was shown in-depth scenes from the day the resistance was slaughtered and Aruka's role in it. Witnessing these events caused him to sadly accept that somewhere along the line, she chose to forsake him for Simeon. Cruz continued to fight with Blade, bearing witness to the battle between the Adams and all of Blade's friends fighting against Arclight's monstrous form. After the PF Zero blast the story has centered on Cruz trying to find his friends while dealing with his own feelings of helplessness. He has found most of his friends, and made new allies. He has been forced to disguise himself as a girl to survive the killer girl squad academy and is currently forced to remain in girl clothes (his girl persona is also known as Yamada). This is partially due to finding out that Simeon is actively hunting for him but mostly because his friends are unwilling to help him get some boys clothes. Comically the more perverted characters in the series find "Yamada-ko chan" to be irresistible. He and his crew then tried to help an oppressed community find freedom from a Simeon Needless called Hatfield. But doing so put him close to Aruka again, and he was forced to dress up like her to trick Hatfield's army of cyborgs. Cruz had his right arm dislocated when fighting against Hatfield when he mocks Cruz about his admiration towards his sister. Afterwards Blade mysteriously reappeared right in front of him but, due to being mistaken as a girl by him, Cruz had to act cute to get his help. Cruz continued to crossdress as a girl against his own will due to his group's protest about changing back to normal clothing. He is voiced by Endo Aya in the original Japanese version. Eve's Story Arc Cruz is currently working together with Saten inside of Blade's memories to discover the mystery behind Eve and her Doppelganger ability. Anime Ending In the anime, Cruz came up with a plan to get Blade to Arclight after his sister mentioned that his observation abilities were superior to being a Needless. Post Arclight's defeat, Cruz started living alone in the Blackspot near a café installed by the killer girls. He works in a guild as strategist along Teruyama sometimes, meeting Blade and Eve once again for a mission together. Eve almost got his name, but now Blade finally with respect, calls him by his true name: Cruz Schild. Category:Characters